Together Forever
by MyxShipperxHeart
Summary: A wedding fic told from Brock's POV as he witnesses the ceremonial union between Ash and Misty.
Disclaiming: I do **not** own Pokémon.

* * *

It finally happened.

The day of my two best friends getting married finally arrived. It was a day that anyone who knew Ash and Misty long foresaw coming. It was amazing, surreal, pivotal... everything but surprising. I knew this day would eventually come. It was a moment I waited for nearly as long as the bride and groom themselves. I was always eager for their relationship to develop, as I always knew it would. Something about the two of them just always spoke volumes to me. And by some imaginary stroke of luck, I was up front and center to literally witness it all as Ash's best man.

I stood with Ash himself, Professor Oak, Ash's mother Delia, and Misty's sisters on the very rock where Misty herself pulled in Ash on a fishing line all those years ago. And they each had a place in the ceremony. Professor Oak acted as the minister, as it was decided that no one was more suited for the job. Delia stood a ways to my right as Misty's maid of honor, and her three sisters took the place as her bridesmaids, all wearing similar light pink colored dresses. Togepi could also be seen throwing tiny handfuls of flowers as it waltzed down the aisle in preparation for Misty. Pikachu stood to the side in a miniature tux with a small velvet box in his paws, standing as the ring bearer, all the while Ash's Pidgeot currently circled above and flew among the others that he rescued way back when. Squirtle and Bulbasaur would later be seen helping to carry the train of Misty's dress, and Misty's pokemon even attended in the water behind us as well. Those being Staryu, Goldeen, Starmie, Horsea, and Poliwag. Even Psyduck, who remained to be on his best behavior for the day's events. The same could be said for the rest though, as they were all gathered at the edge in silence to witness it all.

Many other people attended the ceremony too, sitting across from us in rows of white chairs. Those including members of my own family, as well as Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Mr. Mime who clasped an excitable Togepi once it reached him at the front, which is where some of my own pokemon sit: Vulpix, Geodude and Zubat. Also one of the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's (both out of uniform, and striking as always), gym leaders Blaine and Erika, Lance the dragon master of the Elite Four, Ash's longtime pal Richie, and believe it or not, Jessie and James from Team Rocket while Meowth sits quietly in the front. And of course they lead different lives now and have long given up the business of snatching Pikachu since then. Jessie's face wasn't tightened with malice as it so often was before, but instead more natural and genuine. James mirrored her exact expression with much reservation. Each of them have matured while they clasp hands themselves, and I catch myself in pleasant surprise. Seems Ash and Misty weren't the only two traveling companions with love in the cards.

Ash and Misty themselves endured many changes over the past few years, too. Such as they were both adults now. Ash let his hair grow out just a little as well as she had. And Misty no longer sported the well known side ponytail, that was a thing of the past. Although her red hair hasn't lost a shade of it's vibrancy. But it now fell somewhere below her shoulders as she wore it down most of the time, though her side bangs still rested in place. Meanwhile the tips of Ash's spiky black hair still resembled the ones from childhood, but found a way to mature with the rest of him. His jawline grew stronger as well as his height, now standing a full head taller than his bride. His voice was also several octaves lower, but still maintained the trademark scratchyness to it.

And during these thoughts is when I noticed Ash himself nervously bounce from one foot to the other while his hands twisted at his sides. I reached out to him with a grin and gently clasped the anxious man's shoulder, only to have him jump slightly and turn to face me in sheepishness.

"Sorry, Brock. I.. I can't help it. I can't believe it's happening. I still can't believe she said yes."

He looked at me and despite how much his features have matured over the years, his present look sent me back at least a decade of when his younger self would come to me for words of advice. But I dropped my hand and offered a smile.

"Of course she did, Ash. She's in love with you. She has been for years. Both of you worked hard to get here, and that's something to be proud of."

"I know.. and I'm nervous, but.. excited too, you know? It feels like I waited longer than I actually waited or something."

My wiseness consumes me, and I understand completely where he's coming from. "You're supposed to be nervous. Everyone is on their wedding day, I imagine. It's normal. Even for you."

"I am but.. I want this, I want it so much.. I love Misty. I mean, even more than I love battling."

I resisted the urge to laugh. Leave it to Ash to make a reference to pokemon on his wedding day. Some things would never change.

"Well, I'd say that more than validates your love for her, Ash." He looked at me again and reflected the amusement on my face, as if he heard the thought that was previously on my mind. But we both grinned as each of us knew that indeed his love for pokemon ran deep, it was his love for Misty that outran all else. However the amusement vanished from his face before being replaced with a rare look of seriousness.

"Thanks for being here, Brock. You really came through for me today." his voice was quiet and full of sincerity.

I clasped my hands back in front of me, nodding to my best friend. "Glad to do it, Ash. I wouldn't miss this for the world." And that's when I noticed something I can't believe I missed before, something that took careful examination once Ash had turned enough towards me. I was the handkerchief that Misty gave him all those years ago, sitting halfway perched inside the pocket of his tuxedo. My mouth fell the slightest bit open and I'm grinning at the same time in awe. Well, I'll be. Those two.

I was just about to comment on it, but that was when the shuffling of the cellist and pianist positioning themselves at their instruments could be heard, and Ash and I quickly stood to attention at the part that comes next.

The music starts to play, but I almost don't hear it as the actual vision of Misty stepped into view. Everyone in attendance immediately falls silent, all eyes on her. She is truly breathtaking. Her red hair is beautifully swept up into a bun, while a few loose tendrils hang in curls on the sides of her face. Squirtle and Bulbasaur both trailed behind her with the train of her dress as well as she glides down the aisle carrying a bouquet of lilies. The strapless gown itself is decorated in diamonds that lace the edge of it, and magnificently catch and reflect the sun's rays. The dress is also form fitting until it reaches her waistline, while the rest of it puffs out ever so slightly. I can only imagine the look on my best friend's face at the sight of his soon-to-be wife. He must be staring in slack jawed awe at the moment's final arrival, and how positively stunning she looks in it. I glanced over at Pikachu and he radiates the same aura of happiness and pride that I do of the scene unfolding before us. A montage of flashbacks then began passing through my mind, eager to remind me of how everything came to be.

"You look beautiful," I hear Ash whisper as she faced him. Misty doesn't answer, instead beaming and shaking like a leaf to fill in the blanks as she handed the flowers over to Delia. It's difficult to hold myself together but somehow I brave through it as Professor Oak prepares to start his marital speech once she arrives, waiting till the music came to a gradual stop.

"Friends and family of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, welcome and thank you for being here on such an important day. We are here to witness the union in which they will be bonded for life by love and loyalty, and celebrate the very special connection they share. I've known Ash and Misty for quite some time, and I can honestly say these two are the perfect image. It's not everyday we find ourselves paired with our exact soulmate, but today we all are in the presence of two who have. I would like for everyone to experience the joy that these two have decided to share with us right now. Pikachu, may I have the rings, please?"

The pokemon was at his side in an instant, presenting the small black box and standing up as much as his tiny frame would allow. Professor Oak collected the item and grinned to him, Pikachu soon retreating back to his spot only moments later. That was when the rings were each given to the bride and groom.

"Ash and Misty, please exchange your vows."

Ash's hands trembled as they reached for Misty's, but all of that changed when they came into contact. I then heard him inhale deeply before continuing.

"Nineteen years ago today... I met the woman who would become my wife. This is where we met, and now it's where we're getting married. She fished me right out of this river, only for me to take off with her bike not a moment later. And now she's standing right in front of me."

The smile in Ash's voice was impossible to miss, and I didn't have to see his face to know it was there as well.

"I love you, Misty. Everything about you, starting from your temper to your love of water pokemon. I was too dense and immature when we were children to realize it, but my life was changed forever the moment it became clear. While I may not be the most graceful man, there's one thing I can say that I've done right, and that was literally stumble my way into your life. We've been on so many adventures growing up, but I know this one will be the greatest yet. And my feelings will never change. I love you with all of my heart, Mist, and that will always stay the same. You were the girl who followed me in the beginning for a bicycle, the one who picked me up when life tried to knock me down, you cheered me on in all of my battles, and now you're the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Nothing means more to me than that."

Ash paused to slide the silver ring onto her finger before continuing, and I catch Delia raise a hand to her mouth in tearful elation from the corner of my eye. An emotion I whole-heartedly replicate.

"This ring isn't just a diamond that symbolizes we're married, either. I want you to know that it's also my promise to love you every second of my life, support any decision you make, and to protect you from whatever harm that wants to come our way. Everything I think I've been doing on a subconscious level since we first met. There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you. I will be the man that you deserve, Misty. I've a had a nineteen year head start on each and every one of those, and will continue to do so without fail. That's my promise to you."

Misty is the one to pause this time as she brushes away a stray tear that escapes her eye, but it's quickly followed by the most meaningful smile I've ever seen on her, and her voice easily reflects it.

"Ash... you were my first love, and you'll be my only love. There is no one else I'd rather share the rest of my life with. Little girls always fantasize about the man they dream of marrying, and I never had one of those until you came along. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Pulling you out of this river changed my life. I thought you were just some kid with no sense of direction, but I couldn't have been more wrong. And somewhere along our time together out there, I fell in love with you. You're the only one who can truly get to me without even trying to. You are the only one who can bring out what I'm feeling in the exact moment I feel it, and to the greatest extent. All of these years I've admired you for who you are and never really told you that. But I do. Everything you've done for the people around you and your pokemon always astounded me, as do the lengths and distances you go to for them. I admire that so much about you. Nothing fazes you, and nothing frightens you. You're the most fearless, determined person I know. You're my hero."

Misty's voice cracked with emotion.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife."

This time her hands move to slide on Ash's wedding ring with ease. Professor Oak then waited a respectable moment to allow the words from both parties to sink in before continuing.

"With all of that said, Misty, I ask you, do you take Ash Ketchum to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Ash, now I ask you, do you take Misty Waterflower to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, and the region of Kanto, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ash, you may kiss the bride."

Misty delicately placed her hands on either side of Ash's face, while Ash himself wound both arms around her waist as their lips finally met to seal the bond of holy matrimony.

"Ladies and gentleman, and pokemon of course, it's my great privilege to be the first to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum!"

The air exploded with deafening cheers. Everyone rose from their seats, clapping and whistling at the pair of newlyweds, myself among them. Even Professor Oak joined in as he managed to clap whilst holding his marital notes in hand. Togepi wobbled from it's excited squeals of happiness and nearly teetered over, but was caught just in time by Mr. Mime. Erika's Gloom was then brought into the scene, and it filled the air with pink petals from it's Petal Dance that rained down over the area and everyone in it. Pikachu performed elated flips in the air while Squirtle and Bulbasaur were emitting cries of their own joy, Squirtle jumping barely an inch from the ground and the plant pokemon waving it's vines in the air. Misty's pokemon also joined in by splashing around happily in the momentous river.

My hands are almost numb from all the clapping, but it's well without regret. Ash and Misty are finally married. They were still locked in an embrace, and he chooses to lift her up and spin her around, causing her dress to wrap around them. But the two are hardly aware to anything but eachother in that moment, and rightfully so. However they are soon untangled by the help of Delia and myself once he lowered her back down. Some words and laughter about how it went unnoticed were exchanged, and I joined in. Everyone ahead of us now began to mingle and talk amongst themselves once the moment settled, interacting with the pokemon, or being introduced by Professor Oak, or Delia for the first time to an unfamiliar face as they entered the crowd.

"You guys finally did it.. right here, after all these years." I tell them each as I stood back up. My face was beaming, and I knew it showed. "How's it feel to be the new Mrs. Ketchum, Misty?"

Misty placed a hand on my arm and gazed at me with tearful eyes and a smile to match, then glancing once at Ash with the same expression. "It feels like I was in the right place at the right time."

Her sisters were all still gathered around her with nods of approval as well.

"Congratulations, little sister. I'm so happy for you." Daisy was the first of them to speak. Like Ash and Misty, her sisters also have grown and matured, thus leaving their accents far behind.

"So am I," chimed in Lily, whose hands were clasped under her chin. "I always had a feeling something was up with the two of you."

"It really does make sense after all this time, I have to say. Now Ash," Violet turned to her new brother-in-law with a raised index finger. "You take care of our baby sister. Not that I think you won't, but it's my job as one of her siblings to say it anyway. You just keep being the sweet, lovable goofball that she followed for all these years. And welcome to the family." She grinned while Misty blushed at the way she was mentioned. I just inwardly smirked at Violet's spot on analysis of him.

But Ash nodded in good spirits, returning her smile in full. "Thank you Violet. And I fully intend to, don't you worry." Violet seems to approve, and it sits well with the rest of Misty's bridesmaids.

"Hey, Ash,"

Gary is next to approach us. He still looks the same, with little adjustments tweaked by life to his appearance. And any worry of a battle or arguement ensuing is long gone, especially because he wears a genuine smile and they've gotten past their rivalry years ago.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. You too, Misty." The new husband and wife trade a grin before turning their attention back to the youngest Oak.

"Thank you, Gary. We appreciate it." Misty accepts with a warm smile, to which Ash followed.

"Yeah, thanks Gary. It means alot that you came." he held out his hand and Gary shook it.

"No sweat, Ketchum." he nodded with a good natured grin, also acknowledging my presence with a polite wave to which I returned before he departed. Misty chuckled in amusement.

"Still never thought I'd see the day..."

Ash only ran a hand through his hair, laughing. "I guess we had to bury the hatchet sometime."

"Pikapi, Pikachupi!' Pikachu suddenly entered the scene and bounded up to Ash's shoulder, then jumped into Misty's arms. She caught the yellow pokemon with pleasant surprise and scratched behind his ear.

Ash just folded his own arms and addressed his electric companion. "What do you think, pal? What do you think about Misty being the new Mrs. Ketchum?"

He looked from the redhead to his master before holding out it's tiny arms in exasperation. "Pikachu Pika!"

Ash failed at holding back a grin. "I agree, buddy. It _is_ about time."

I was then suddenly jolted by my memory that there was another event to take place.

"Hey you guys, c'mon. We have a wedding reception to get to."

"Oh my gosh, Brock, you're right. Let's go, Ash." Pikachu took this as his cue to leap down and help clear a path that would lead to the seating area. Misty picked up her dress and proceeded down from the rock to which Ash leant his aid with, Misty's sisters and I following close behind.

The reception area looked like it was a picture straight out of a catalogue. Round tables were scattered over a manicured lawn area with white tablecloth, the centerpieces on each table consisting of an orchid of roses and lilies, and each of the chairs were black with a fluffy white padding for comfort. A single tall candle was lit on each table as well. There was also a dancefloor laid out in front of a stage where I assumed the band would later play, a microphone stand -which strikes me with nervousness as I'll be making a speech with it tonight- placed in the middle of it.

All of which managed to fit under a large, white sheet that acted as a roof with small lights that hung in loops along the interior of it. The outdoors was also still very much in view, lanterns standing as posts of additional light that lined the area. It was a beautiful sight, and even more so as the sun was moments away from beginning to set. It casted a magnificent glow over everything.

Especially Misty. She looked to be in pure wedded bliss as she took a seat next to her new husband, the rest of the guests finding their seats as well. I checked the pokemon at their own special table before making my way through the rest. Delia, Professor Oak and Jenny sat not far from them, a couple of my siblings shared a table, Richie, Tracey and Daisy sat together, Gary occupied a table with Violet and Lily and seemed to be completely enthralled by whatever they were talking about, Jessie and James sat close to them, and the gym leaders were spotted at their own table as well, also talking amongst themselves. It was the one I happened to pass with Blaine, Lance and Erika when I overheard the Cinnabar gym leader speak excitedly.

"Okay, if you have it, you want to share it. But if you share it, then you don't have it. What is it?"

But he was only met with a disgruntled huff from Lance. "Not another riddle, Blaine. I've heard six already!"

I stifled a laugh, remembering quite well how he was known for his brain busters. But I finally found my seat that was located near Ash and Misty themselves, and I shared it with none other than Nurse Joy herself. It didn't take long to figure out who was behind that either. But my resolve doesn't weaken for maybe the first time in my life and I'm not all over the place. Just for today, at least. That's really the only thing I can say that's changed about myself.

However neither one of us had the time to engage in any conversation as Meowth is now behind the microphone once we're all seated. Pikachu is at his side and it doesn't click for me until a moment later that the feline is there to translate whatever the pokemon has to say. I leaned forward in my chair in interest for what was to come. And so was everyone else it seems, for they too had directed their attention to the front of the area.

If Pikachu was blushing under so many fixated stares, I wouldn't have noticed from the red spots on his face. But he begins conversing to Meowth in their language, and he translates into the mic about how he met Misty the same day Ash did. He recalled moments of how Ash interacted with her a little differently than anyone else, and with very much loyalty. He goes on to say that Misty is very special to him, and he sees her as a caring human, much like her husband. He remembers many times how they were always there for him and eachother in the end as well, whether it be from something good or not. Although the concept of marriage is still somewhat confusing to him, he knows that it makes Misty and his master the happiest they've ever been, and that's all he wants for them. He lastly says that he looks forward to always having Ash and Misty around, and that he cares deeply for them both. Meowth then makes a quick comment to say that he always knew the two were 'love-boids'.

The two pokemon then exit the stage, and I start clapping like a madman along with everyone else. That was probably the most endearing speech I've ever heard. I can tell Ash and Misty feel the same way as Pikachu leaps into their arms for a hug, his cheeks harmlessly buzzing in excitement. Meowth returns to the pokemon table and the electric type follows soon after a few moments with his two friends.

I craned my neck to Jessie and James' table and they both are actually smiling. It was a sight I don't think I've seen before, and it strikes me how far they've come. But it was gratifying and relieving to know at the same time. That's when I noticed Professor Oak take the stage next, his quirky comments about the newlyweds filtering into the microphone. He says how much they've grown over the years, and how very suited they are for eachother. He mentions the various visits they paid to town inbetween their journey's and wondered about the future for them, as it wasn't often he saw them. He then says ever since they made it official of how much in plain sight it became to him. But it isn't long before he brings his knowledge into the speech, making references of Ash and Misty to the historical couples of his time. I couldn't help but hold my lips together to keep myself from rudely interjecting with laughter. This guy would never change. But he's interrupted anyway by his own grandson a moment later, likely saving himself the embarrassment of having his grandfather continue. Muffled apologies were heard later on but too much amusement and appreciation for the older man's kind words dismissed it.

Now it's Tracey that rises from his seat and replaces the Professor on stage. He doesn't appear nervous though, like I knew I was to be once he finished. But he waited until everyone was ready to hear him out and took hold of the mic.

"First off, I'd like to thank Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum for inviting me to be here today. I'm honored to be able to share such a special moment with them. The three of us traveled for a short time in the Orange Islands together, and during that time I was able to form a friendship with two amazing people, and others they introduced me to later on. I thank you guys for that. And I can remember a time or two that don't make it surprising that I'm here for this special event and what it represents. One of those moments happened in Trovita Island where Ash, Misty and I all met this gym leader named Rudy -Ash visibly stiffened at this guy's name- who Ash challenged for the Spike Shell badge. But he had a little sister named Mahri who Misty rescued from drowning. Rudy was so thankful to her for it, and seemed really interested in her. He asked her to stay with him at the island and everything. But..." Tracey shook his head and grinned at the memory.

Ash was still pouting, but his wife just patted his hand and looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Misty declined. She didn't say why and I didn't think much of it at the time, but now it definitely makes alot of sense. At the end, Rudy pointed out that Ash would understand someday of how lucky he is, and he turned out to be very right. Since then it really became more noticable to me. I picked up on alot more occurrences after that, and even tried pointing it out once, but these two just wouldn't hear of it. Not at the time, anyway. But right now is a different story, and one I'm just glad I could be here today and watch happen. You guys are the greatest together and deserve the best. Congtratulations to you both."

A round of applause surfaced over the crowd at his quick heartfelt statement, Ash and Misty both approaching him with appreciation, and my nerves were the most shaken they'd ever been shortly thereafter. Public speaking was the very last thing I was used to doing. Tracey made his way back to his table, and I awkwardly rose to my feet and headed for the stage. Soon I was facing everyone, and reached for the mic with one hand while the other rested in my pocket. A slight nervousness fluttered about my stomach at speaking in front of such a wide variety of people, but I swallowed my fear so I could start the speech that I know they deserved. Clearing my throat, I carried on.

"I want to start off by saying congratulations, of course. Both of you. This was a long time coming, and now that time is finally here. I was fortunate enough to see the friendship you two have had since childhood develop into this unbreakable, lifelong bond of love. I was there for all the first steps you've taken to get here, and I know I was definitely one of many to root for it happening. You two make the most excellent team. I remember once Misty trying to give me advice on one occasion, saying something along the lines of it being easier to have feelings for someone who returned them instead of having them for someone who didn't. I tried persuading her to elaborate, but of course she changed the subject faster than I could finish asking the question."

A spell of quiet laughter briefly bubbles over the crowd.

"But that was just one shining example of what I've known for years. Another would have to be the constant jealousy I've witnessed. And the way these two picked on eachother every chance that came along. And even though they hadn't known what was happening at the time, it was there. That was just the beginning. No matter how much they teased eachother or what they said, neither one truly meant it. It was just coming from a different place in their heart and that's the way it was expressed. It's just like Ash said to you all those years ago, Misty. You really were meant to meet."

I glanced over at a teary eyed Misty, who clutches her husband's hand at my words. I then see her mouth the words 'we love you'. My heart swells with pride at the sight of them and it's all I can do to keep my composure.

"You both didn't understand it at the time, but I did. So did the many people we met along our journey. And I had to believe that if the whole world could see it, that you two eventually would. And you did. You'll be together forever, no matter how long. I have no doubt about that. There are no other two people more right for eachother than the both of you, and I can't think of anyone else who deserves this more than you two. Ash, Misty.. you're my family, and I love you both. I'd wish you good luck and happiness, but I truly think you already have it. You guys were made for eachother. Congratulations again."

The room burst into applause, the looks they thrust upon me spoke indescribable volumes as I stepped away from the microphone. And as I made to cross back to my table, I was stopped by the unimaginable brute strength of not Ash, but Misty as she barreled into me with one of the most air constricting hugs ever. But I fully return the gesture, barely catching her mumbles of gratitude and that I was like the brother she never had, and how the three of us would always be in eachother's lives. That's what does it for me, and before I knew it, a couple tears roll down my face. But I removed them with the padding of my thumb before it's noticed, just as she pulls away for Ash to take her place. We each pat eachother on the back and it was hard not to jump into the past again with how much they resembled their younger selves in that moment. It was like it was just us again, only they're married now. But it was the only difference that needed to happen. Misty was right. We always would be in eachother's lives.  
I share a meaningful look with them before heading back to my table, glad that it went much better than expected. And it was, in a way, a chance for me to let them know just how much they mean to me.

But Delia is the last person to share a few words with everyone. She shuffles to the stage with a load of tissues wadded up in one hand, her gaze landing affectionately on her son and now daughter-in-law.

"Ash, Misty... my dears. How far you've come. I've waited so many years for my son to come home and tell me that he was finally together with the girl he was traveling with. Misty always held a soft spot in my heart, and I knew from the moment I met her that she was the one for my Ash. She's the most respectable, intelligent, kind hearted young lady that I've always had the pleasure of knowing. I remember when they would stop by to visit, and how very gracious she was, and how I hoped for them to grow past the means of friendship. And I'm fortunate enough to say that they have. Hardly anyone in the world can say they've married their first love, and it's a privilege for me to see it today."

She pauses to dab at her eyes with the tissue.

"Misty, dear, I've always thought of you as my daughter. And I'm proud I can officially say you are exactly that. You mean so very much to me, and I couldn't be more honored to have you apart of the family. I know Ash will treat you with the highest respect and be good to you as the gentleman I raised him to be. And Ash, sweetheart, you make me so proud everyday. Not a moment goes by that I'm not thinking of you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think of before going to sleep. I'm so happy you found the perfect girl. Just like she found the perfect guy. And I know Misty will be good to you as well. You both are two extraordinary individuals who compliment faultlessly. I can see just how much you mean to one another, how much you've grown, and I know in my heart that you two belong together. I love you unconditionally, my son and daughter."

Delia stepped away from the microphone and the place filled with noise as everyone clapped. She made her way to the subjects of her speech, approaching them with the widest smile. But Ash is now the one with tears in his eyes as he embraces his mother for a long moment. Her hand is on the back of his head before she pulls away to kiss his cheek, a gesture he quickly returns. An admirable affection for her floods my system as I think how truly wonderful she is as a mother to him. And Misty too, now, who Delia lovingly embraces next. She laid a hand on each of their cheeks afterward and mumbled something I couldn't catch. But Misty and her new mother-in-law exchange a kiss on the cheek before Delia moves along. She passed me on the way and delivers a smile that I reciprocate, her hand briefly patting my shoulder before she's back at her table.

My eyes followed her back to her seat, and I noticed her fully weeping into her tissue now. I express a look of both respect and adoration for the woman who's been like a second mother to me. She reguards me with a similar face through very watery eyes, and then bows her head a moment later, leaving me to assume it's because of the state she's in. That's when I understand and avert my gaze to the pokemon's table. Pikachu is seated with Togepi, Vulpix, Geodude, Zubat, Meowth, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Mr. Mime. Or Mimey, as Delia calls it. All of them are chattering in excitement. Vulpix is swishing it's tail, Geodude is adjusting his black bowtie, and for the moment Mr. Mime is entertaining them with one of his many miming antics. Pikachu and Togepi look especially enraptured while they watch with shining eyes. Pidgeot is still visible outside and remains with the water types who aren't far from us. But I just shake my head with a grin before returning my attention back to the front, and that's when I noticed the band members have all taken the stage.

Ash now stands up next but doesn't move. Instead he takes a microphone that someone nearby hands him and his deep, scratchy voice booms into the device while he takes a glance around the room. "Everyone.. thank you for sharing so many special words with us. I know I speak for my wife as well when I say we're equally moved by what you all had to say. I'm glad you could be here for our wedding, it means the world to us both."

"And Misty.. " his eyes fell over his new wife with the utmost adoration. "You've made me the happiest man I could ever be. Thank you for changing my life today. I just have one request left, and that is if you would give me the honor and please have this dance with me." his smile says the rest for him while I see her nod and smile back, then stand up and allow him to lead her to the dancefloor.

A soft melody that I didn't recognize filled the air soon after, Ash and Misty beginning to sway so effortlessly with eachother to it. I noticed his mouth moving a moment later as he whispered things that were only meant for her to hear. He then gazed down at her with all the love in his eyes, and I instantly knew that had to be the same look he expressed while facing her at the alter. It was a look I'd never seen him wear before, and a look that would be meant for no one but the woman in his arms. Another soft pang of nostalgia came over me and I had to remember that on some level.. it was there with him all along. Both of them. This wasn't puppy love anymore. This was the real deal. No longer were the days of them denying the true affection they both secretly possessed for eachother, or finding excuses to stay angry to cover up jealousy of another taking the other's attention. Everything was finally in the open and complete. All is as it should be.

I smiled in my reverie and placed a hand on the table, leaning back in my chair while my fingers absentmindedly picked at the cloth. My mind is scaling back to the events of the day while they dance up ahead, and I'm so focused that I nearly jump out of my seat when I catch Nurse Joy's eyes trained on me. She looks like she's thinking of something and my face instantly filled with color. But it's an improvement from tripping over myself as I used to.

"You look familiar, didn't you used to travel with Ash and Misty at one time or another?" she finally asks me. Okay, so maybe old Brock was still a little bit leftover. But I couldn't stop myself as I grinned and frantically nodded my head.

"That's right, that's me. I mean, I'm him... me. Er, my name's Brock."

Smooth. Real smooth.

But she unleashed one of her lighthearted giggles, easing my embarrassment just the slightest.

"I thought you looked familiar."

All the giddyness from my younger years started coming back to me. I'm thankful that Misty is dancing with her husband at the moment, as I'm sure she'd famously be yanking me away by the ear right now.

"I started out as the Nurse Joy in Cerulean City, but then relocated to Vermillion City a really long time ago. I have a cousin that works in Trovita Island who I think may also have met Tracey. Small world, isn't it?"

"It is, and it feels like I've been everywhere in it." and it's true as she was familiar to me also. But only because I'm able to tell them apart, after all. She nods to my statement though before sighing wistfully.

"Such a beautiful wedding," Joy mused as she gazed around the room. I could easily detect the awe on her face, and with much agreement.

"It was," I nodded. Ash and Misty continued to glide across the dancefloor, her head now on his shoulder while his arms kept her securely in place.

"They must really care so much for eachother." she adds thoughtfully.

"They do," A confidant smile dominates my face as I glanced in their direction.

"Nineteen years and counting."

* * *

 **Author's note** : Nineteen years ago today in Japan, Pokemon aired for the very first time on television. April 1st, 1997. So I was really inspired to write this fic in dedication to it because Ash really did meet Misty nineteen years ago from today. Also, if you're wondering why May and Dawn or those guys aren't in it, it's because I kind of just wanted to only have the characters from the first gen because it makes me the most nostalgic. Absolutely not because I have anything against them. And Lance was in there because I've just seen him in alot of fics and it just fit. xD I'm also sorry if I got carried away with the speeches. But I couldn't help it! I wanted to go all out. But I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Yay for AAML and Happy 19th Anniversary of Pokemon! :D


End file.
